


Everyday

by SkiesOfSilver



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: High School Musical - Freeform, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7025056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOfSilver/pseuds/SkiesOfSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Singer/Band: Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Fandom: Phandom/YouTube<br/>Pairing: Phan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday

The story of phan was a concept that began when they first met. 2009 was the most definite and memorable year. It was hard to believe that he was just a fan; immediately watching his new videos whenever his phone vibrated from the notifications and even his old ones as well, practically everyday. He found the source of happiness through him and up until then, he had always wanted to see him.

It was hard. He was battling through his college years with self-hatred and constant questionings of life here and there, almost on to the point where he would lie face down on the ground, unable to say anything except the groans and whining and even the sighing. He wondered what the point was to every single thing - specifically his own - and whether it will be worth it. The thing where people not liking him, adds more salt into the situation. He was bullied and the rude insults, from emo to depressing freak, kept echoing in his head; it led him to believe that there was no hope at all for him.

That is until he finally gotten the courage to talk to Phil through twitter. He only made an account just for him, and other celebrities too, but mainly to see the cute tweets he would make that ranges from being most random to 'what is he doing'. The day he got noticed was something he will never forget. Yes, he was really awkward because honestly anyone would when they're speaking to the person they looked up to for years, even through a computer or phone screen, but that little flaw didn't stop both males. He was willing to stay up just to talk to Phil, giggling at the late night conversations about a conspiracy if the queen was an alien or what they were in their past lives; whatever it was, he truly was the source of his happiness. Phil was a dork and he was too.

Now here he is, living with Phil who turned out to be his best friend for almost 8 years. Everyday of his life, he gets to wake up and happily go to his room, knowing the smile he has on was just for him. He was fully aware that it was because of Phil that he made a name out of him. Dan. Dan, the 18 year old anxious kid who didn't know what to do with his life and if he was making a right decision about being a lawyer. Dan, the kid who Phil kept encouraging to make videos. Dan, the person Phil is proud of, watching him grow all these years to a confident man, yet he was still the dork he knew and love.

×××

Dan was currently editing their new gaming video, humming softly, and Phil was sitting on the chair next to him as he watched. He wasn't watching what Dan was doing on the screen, but he was watching /him/. Dan smiled, typing away on the computer and occasionally bring up to Phil whatever needs to be deleted and whatever video parts should stay and the older male would respond, but he couldn't help the smile on /his/ face. It kept stretching wide.

"So I reckon-" Dan began as he glanced at Phil's direction, noticing the stare. He chuckled. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Phil hummed and shrugged. "No reason. Just thinking of things." Since he sat on a black roller chair, he started spinning himself around, making Dan chuckle more.

"Thinking about what?"

Phil stopped spinning and looked up at Dan, admiring the look in his eyes. He had noticed there was more shine in them.

He looked down as he twiddle his thumbs together, suddenly feeling nervous. Was he really going to admit it? It shouldn't be all too bad. He was sure Dan had the same thoughts.

"Us, basically." Phil simply said after a long, yet patient silence. "Usually once in a lifetime there's no second chance at all and I thought I'd have no one to spend it with but with you.. I want to make it last forever. A-and I don't mean it in just a 'phan' way, but being best friends with you.. I've treasured every moment we had together. You make me happy, Dan."

Hearing Phil's words sent a blush to Dan's cheeks. "Is it just me or did you just quote high school musical?"

Phil giggled, his tongue poking out of the edges of his lips. "Don't ruin the moment."

"You're such a dork."

"I know."

Dan smiled. He was now thinking about it also. Oh how much things has changed in these years. They made a book and are going on tour, and he was doing it with Phil. He wasn't doing it alone and he was for sure think it'll be different with someone else. It had to be him.

"Everyday. From right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud. Take my hand, together we will celebrate.."

Phil heard Dan sing softly and he laughed, gently pushing Dan's shoulder in a playful manner. "Don't sing the song!"

He grinned. "What? I wasn't the one who quoted it."

"It wasn't intentional."

"Uh-huh." Dan rolled his eyes, still grinning. "Seriously, though."

"Yeah?"

"I still can't believe you agreed for me to come visit you."

Phil scooted his chair closer to the table, stealing glances from the computer then back at Dan.

"I wanted to see you so I agreed."

"I'm glad you did."

At this point, there was a silence between the two. Cute smiling and shy, flushed cheeks. Occasionally looking back at one another.

"You are?"

"Yeah. Like the song said, everyday we're taking it back. We're doing it here together."

The older male thought. Together was a word he adored whenever it was subjected towards him and Dan, both. It wasn't just Dan Howell or Phil Lester anymore. It was Dan and Phil. He had found someone, dear and close to him, who's sole goal is to make them smile or laugh. Dan's happiness was his own happiness and that was all it mattered.

"The line has nothing to do with what we were talking about." Phil laughed. "But I'll take it."

"You really are a dork."

After countless bants and hours spent on editing, Dan shut off the laptop and stood up. Just as he did, he felt arms behind him.

"Phil?"

He didn't say anything for a while, even if the taller of the two turned around to hug him back.

"Everyday of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.." He whispered as his whole face buried onto Dan's chest, tightening the hug as he inhaled his sweet scent that he most definitely recognized.

Dan brought his hand up to run it gently through Phil's hair. It was a soothing movement he always do to Phil. It was to show how much he appreciates everything he had done all these years.

He hummed more of the song to fill in the silence. Dan swayed and Phil followed.

"We'll be friends forever, right Dan?"

Almost immediately, Dan stopped swaying and looked down to meet Phil's shiny ocean eyes. He smiled and he smiled back.

"Even longer, Phil. Even longer.."


End file.
